Currently, various services and additional functions provided by portable devices are gradually expanding. In order to increase an effective value of the electronic device and meet various demands of users, various applications executable by the electronic device have been developed. Accordingly, at present, at least several to hundreds of applications can be stored in the electronic device, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC), and a tablet PC, which is movable and includes a screen.
Further, the electronic device may transceive stored data with another electronic device by using Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and the like. Further, the electronic device may receive biometric information, such as a fingerprint and an iris, from a user through one or more sensors.